False Truth
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: Here I am, It's Me and Shiki's 3rd Month Anniversary and shes not here. "Hello Neku, Long time no see" SPOILERS AND LEMON INSIDE ! Neku/Joshua.


A/N: okayyy I was bored one day :) and I thought about this while I was taking a shower (because I'm a very dirty girl :P LOL) also this is my very first WEWY fic ! so please be nice :P and thank you ! A few spoilers in this story to those who didn't beat the game COMPLETELY yet just to let you know :D

By the way, this story is all Neku's P.O.V :)

False Truth

_It's been about a year since the game. A year since I was forced to interact with people. A year since I have started opening up to others. A year since I met people I am still friends with now. A year since I have came back from the dead._

_Coming back to the RG a week after fighting Shades made me experience something I have never felt for the longest time._

_Happiness._

_Happiness in others, and trust too._

_--_

"_Hey!!!"_

"_Over here!"_

_I turn around and run to the direction of the familiar voices. I see them, I smile and run toward the Hachiko Statue to see the same familiar faces from a week ago. Beat spies me and smirks while Rhyme, who is back into her normal body instead of noise form, smiles back._

_We decided for the hell of it, to catch up on things even though it's only been a week since I was forced on another week. (1) It seems that when Beat and Rhyme came back to the RG, they're parents were shocked but glad. Shocked because how can both they're children come back from the dead after dying in that car accident about three weeks ago? Quickly brushing it off, the parent's had found new love and respect for Beat for jumping and pushing Rhyme out of the way of the car even though they both didn't make it._

"_Um…Neku…" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to smile, that same voice I haven't heard in a while._

_Instead of the Shiki from her best friend, Eri's form, she looked entirely different. (2) She wore a green jacket that went down to her hips and a white skirt that is above her knees but under it she wore black tights that only went down below her knees. She had short black hair that only went above her neck which was also held up by a hairclip to keep it away from her round glasses. Slowly looking up into Neku's eyes, she smiles. Shiki was also holding her Mr. Mew, like she promised she would._

"_So… What do you guys think?" She blushes but keeps her smile on her face watching Beat and Rhyme come closer to see._

"_Nothing new to me, I did say it didn't matter how you looked to me anyways, remember?" I let out a small smirk._

"_Well that's because you saw through my cell weeks ago." She argues back still blushing._

"_You look like… Shiki to me." Rhyme answers looking up at Shiki then turns to Beat. "What about you Beat?" She smiles as she sees Beat tense up a little._

"_BWAHHHHH!!! Well…uhh…" He blushes and turns around._

"_I think he likes you Shiki" Rhyme giggles making Shiki sweat drop._

"_NO! I uh… You… look way differen' den before… well I mean um… uh… Jeez, I dun know." Beat answers looking on the ground like he's guilty of committing a crime making Shiki also look down on the floor in sadness._

_I sigh and walk up to her to grab Mr. Mew from her arms. "Shiki is Shiki." I respond while looking at the stuffed animal in my hands. "And I see you have brought Piggy like you said you would." I smirk just to lighten up the mood._

"_It's Mr. Mew, MR. MEW! Neku!" She huffs as she takes back the stuffed animal. "Gosh get it right this time…So are we going anywhere or are we just going to stay here?" She smiles at the group._

"_I dun know about you guys, but I'm cravin' some ramen righ' now." Beat looks down on his stomach._

"_Well, let's go then!" Shiki smiles and leads the way as we slowly follow her behind to Dogenzaka to hang out._

_But not so far behind standing on the building, there was someone watching us._

--

6 Months Later

Here I am again, waiting next to the Hachiko Statue for Shiki. Beat and Rhyme couldn't make it because they supposedly had "tons of chores to do which will last the whole day" Oh well, I don't mind actually. I don't mind having an actual date with my girlfriend. Oh wait; this is the first time mentioning it huh? Yeah, Shiki and I are going out now. It's our 3rd month anniversary actually.

Long story short… She actually liked me since the day I told her she was fine the way she is back in the game. I was too blind to see that up until Rhyme had to mention it a few times. So for the hell of it I asked her out and got one hell of an answer. So ever since then we are what Rhyme likes to call us "inseparable", which makes Beat gag inside.

I sigh and look at the clock inside my Ipod. 10:34… I told her to meet me here 34 minutes ago… Since we started going out, she also felt the need to 'look good' for me. (3) She really doesn't have too since I fell for her the way she is, but no… I groan and get up to stretch. She's going to take hours like normal girls do, so I might as well do something to fill my time. I took off my headphones as I spot a long white feather next to my foot. _A feather…_ The wind picks it up and floats it away from me. After that, I felt the need to follow it so I did.

It was floating to the West Exit Bus Terminal as it was getting kicked around by busy walking people getting on and off the buses. My slow steady pace slowly became faster following the snow white feather. It finally stops floating in front of the Station Underpass. I had a feeling in my heart I shouldn't go in, but at the same time I felt I _needed_ to. I am going inside the eerie, graffiti filled underpass, and nothing bad is going to happen right?

"Hello Neku, long time no see"

I spoke too soon.

I turned around to see someone I knew I should hate the most and glare at him, but I didn't, instead I stuttered with my eyes wide open.

"J-Joshua! But I thought…What are you doing here?" I asked as he walks out of the shadows smirking.

"Oh nothing, I can't come over to visit if I wanted to?"

"No… Well uh, yeah. It's just that… Where have you been?" I asked putting my arm over my head.

"Around and about." He answered simply. "So…I have seen you around with that girl from the game."

"Who? Shiki?"

"Yes, what's-her-name." He smiles as he walks up to me. "What were you guys about to go do?"

"We were actually about to go on a date."

"Oh?" He looks at me a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it's our 3rd Month Anniversary today, So I wanted to take her out." If glares can kill, I would be dead by now.

He does his signature giggle and gets closer to me. "Silly Neku, Anniversaries are only for married couples. There are no such things for relationships."

"Well I wanted to do something with my _girlfriend_." Emphasizing the word made Joshua glare daggers at me once again as my back met against the wall. I didn't even notice myself backing up.

"Hey! Neku!"

Joshua and I looked towards that voice's direction to see Shiki running and waving to catch my attention. Does she not notice me practically getting pinned by a white haired boy in a dark place? As I look back to Joshua, he looks to be scowling a very bitter expression. He looks back at me with his signature smirk on his face as he lifts right hand next to my head.

"I grow tired of your _stupid_ 'girlfriend'" He hisses as he pushes me against the wall with a rough kiss.

I start to muffle in between the kiss trying to get him off of me, how dare he kiss me! In between the kiss I hear Joshua snap his fingers and things all around us start to slow down. I open my eyes to meet Joshua's as he takes advantage of my weaken sate to deepen the kiss. The people walking and talking are suddenly walking like a movie put in slow motion. The buses and cars are also slowly stopping. Shiki, who was waving and yelling out for me was slowly stopping and was standing there as if she was a statue. I finally get the strength to push Joshua off and freak out at the things around us.

"What did you do?!" I asked trying to catch my composure.

"You know what I did, I stopped time." He answers simply.

"You…you can't do that!" I yelled out pointing at him.

"Of course I can Neku." He replies as he starts to walk up to me again smirking. "I _am_ the composer you know." He pushes me up against the wall again placing kisses on my neck. "I can do whatever the **hell** I want with your pathetic city." I was about to go push him again until I was turned around so my head was facing the wall I was just leaning on. Joshua quickly grabs both my hands and places them above my head. Suddenly a flash of white orbs appear on my hands as Joshua takes away his. I attempt to move my hands but they would not move, I'm stuck.

"Did you forget all the _good_ times we had together Neku?" He teasingly whispers in my ear as he uses his hands to explore inside my shirt to touch my abs. "Don't tell me you got with _her…_to leave _this_." As he spat out the word '_this_' he slowly started to grind his body against mine making me shiver. I shut my eyes and replied.

"No… I do remember… It's just that you left and now I'm with Shi-" I quickly get shut off by Joshua grabbing my chin and making me look at him straight in the eye.

"She can't make you feel the way I have made you feel Neku. And I am going to make you remember whether you like it or not." He smirks again and kisses me fully on the lips, unaware that in the process he was taking off my white shorts.

I groan, in both shock and delight. It just reminded me of us before. Us before when I was stressed out because I was put into another week in the game just to save the girl I am currently going out with. Of course my stress was also from you-know-who that is trying to rape me right now. Yeah that's another thing I forgot to mention… Joshua and I well… Had some things going on and I needed the comfort okay?

I start to pant lightly as Joshua begins to tug my boxers, teasing me. He rubs my manhood slowly as I gasped out a moan. I squeeze my knuckles that are still above my head and shut my eyes once again. I was not prepared for this at all. See when it comes to Joshua, I can only complain for so long. Then in the end I always lose, because it's always been like that.

"Good boy… I thought by now you would forget not to talk back to me." He continues to smirk and rub me even though all I can do is pant back to him.

He slips off my boxers finally, revealing my boney legs and my now hard length. He now uses his time to trail his kisses upon my neck and work on slipping off his under garments too. I wanted to cry, I am also regretting too, but I can't help it. This feels too good. I kept my eyes closed, I want him to go and get on with it.

"Go on and get on with it you say?" He smirked out as I open my eyes and look at him in shock.

"What? But how-"

"Neku…How else did I you think I knew what to do when you were under me…" This time, leaving small love marks on my back.

"Screw you." I mumbled, but he just smiled and proceeded on dropping his pants next to mine.

"Well… in this position it looks like _I'll_ be doing the screwing here" He says as he slyly grabs onto my hips.

Finally giving up on 'talking' to him, I just kept my mouth shut as he places his hard member between my legs teasing me. He lifts both our shirts over our heads as he helps himself to ravish my neck again with his tongue. He completed his torture and now he's ready for his fun. He placed his right hand that was touching my burning member, to my butt as he already invites his fingers inside my core. I burn from my waist down, as I mumble nonexistent words to myself. I bite my bottom lip as I felt him stretching myself out for him. Every finger hump he did he added an extra finger to stretch myself wider. My lips dare spill a moan from my mouth as he kept going. I surrender.

I finally summed up the courage to turn my head and face the torture. His face was down and was concentrating his work on me; he knows that I am looking so he puts on a smirk. He pulls out his fingers that left my butt burning and brings it towards my mouth that I didn't even noticed was open this whole time. Slightly licking his fingers, he pushed it deeper into my mouth as he brought in his too, mixing my sex and his saliva at the same. He pulls back both his fingers and his mouth satisfied.

"Mmm…Neku…" He slurred out as he places his hand to his neglected member. "This will hurt, _dear._"

Slowly but surely, he went in. Now this time it's from a burning to it being on fire. He pumps painfully slow just for my safety and his pleasure. A few tears of pain and pleasure escape my shut off eyes as I screamed out.

"Ahh!...Fu…FUCK!"

I start panting like crazy, and he only went in! As he completed sliding his whole warm member inside me, he waits. He's waiting for me to stop shaking and for me to adjust. I think this is how and why I used to care for him so much. I am a sucker for love aren't I? (4)

Unknowingly, he starts to pump inside me in a slow and steady speed. Already knowing that I gave in to the pleasure, I started whining in every slow thrust he was giving to me. Because of that, His smirk came back and he is now going faster in every pant that slips out of my mouth. His hand travels back to my neglected member and starts to pump it in every humping motion he is going in. Whines becomes pants, pants become loud moans. I don't even know how loud I am right now. I just didn't care. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispers,

"Are you going to be a good boy now, Neku?" He whispers as I just muffle against the wall. "Will you?"

"Ah…I…"

"Does Neku want his hands to be free?" He teasingly asks me as he still continues his torture.

"Y-…Yes…"

"Are you sure now? I don't want you running away from me again" He smirks.

"N-…No I won't!" I force out, receiving good sex and talking at the same time is not easy.

"Hmm…Okay I trust you" He stops for a bit to place his hands to mine that are still stuck inside the white orbs. The orbs slowly fade away and I can finally feel my hands again. I drop them to the sides of my legs ignoring them. I turn around to now face Joshua's handsome and very naked body.

"Josh…"

He smiles. "Say no more." He grabs and kisses me passionately against the wall. Being impatient that he is, he was eager to come back inside my hole and finish what he started. I lift up my head so that my face is facing the sky. The sky that stopped moving because of the man who is giving into me passionately. My definition of heaven. I can feel my lower half getting pumped up. Also by Joshua's face, he is too.

"Fuck…Josh, come with me" I stated as I brought my head down to his.

"You have a dirty mouth…" I mustered an 'Mmhmm' and kissed him as he went faster and harder then before.

I hug him really tight in every motion given to me. Feeling myself get looser and looser in every motion, I came in between our stomachs. I moaned at the friction of our bodies rubbing my hot sex and my manhood. Soon after, Joshua stopped and came inside me, hard. We stood there for what seemed like eternity. Joshua adjusting to our pleasure and his orgasm, he pulls back away to stare at me.

Here I am, Neku Sakuraba, emotionally and physically bruised. As I dare to look up to the man who did that to me, suddenly, everything is back to normal and Joshua is gone. The people are walking and chatting amongst each other, cars and buses continue driving along the freeway, and I am fully dressed as if _nothing happened_.

"Neku!" Before turning around, Shiki ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey hun!" What you doing here?"

I brush myself off and answered. "Nothing, I was just walking around 'cause I got bored." I smiled at her hoping she wouldn't ask anything else.

She looked at me a bit confused but smiles back at me. She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore and now it seems she got makeup on her eyes. "Oh! Eri did my makeup…She wanted to try some on me and she insisted I looked good with it…do I look okay?"

I sighed and gently places my hand on her shoulder, "Shiki, you don't have to look good just for me, I don't care how you look."

Her smile broadens at my comment as she walks up to me to hug me. I hug her back as she closes her eyes. "I love you, Neku"

I chuckled, but as I look up I see the devious man who just raped me a while ago standing on the building crossing his arms and giving me that scary smile he always had on. I hugged Shiki tighter; I had this horrible feeling in my stomach. I can still feel Joshua's sticky sex almost leaking out and go down my shorts.

"I…" I muttered out still watching Joshua, "I love you too Shiki" As said, Joshua's smirk became bigger and I kissed Shiki on the lips.

-----------------------

1. SPOILER! Okay so I assume that Neku got forced to do another week after him and Joshua "dueled" during one of the ending scene. Because right after Joshua shot him, Neku was in town again. And he was on the floor and cried out "What the hell…NOT AGAIN!" So….that's what I think haha.

2. Umm… sort of another spoiler, I actually took this idea of her look from this YouTube video I saw haha, You can look her up, it's there.

3. I KNOW YOU GIRLS OUT THERE AGREE WITH ME ! There is no need to look good for your boyfriend/girlfriend. They love you just the way you are haha.

4. It's… a quote I like to use and say to my friends. I admit I'm a sucker for love too. Hehe xP

A/N: LOL, I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS ONE SHOT O_O I never would have thought I would. LOL xD This story…literally took me **months**, I started it somewhere during the summer and I finally got to finishing it ! Yay for Hana ! So…R&R ! Please and Thank You !


End file.
